Feliz Natal Malfoy!
by MarciaBS
Summary: Harry Potter convidou Draco Malfoy para a ceia dos Weasleys - Slash relação homem/homem se não gosta não leia


**Feliz Natal Malfoy!**

A ceia estava montada. Uma grande mesa com muitas comidas gostosas e enfeites por todos os lados. Haviam logros das lojas dos gêmeos espalhados pela casa fazendo com que todos tomassem muito cuidado ao se deslocar pelo cômodo. Inicialmente a idéia da Sra. Weasley era realizar a ceia do lado de fora, mas pareceu inviável realizar um feitiço aquecedor num ambiente amplo e o dia estava congelante.

Harry sorria para toda aquela decoração vermelha e dourada. Tão Grifinória. O Sr. Weasley vestido com a roupa de papai Noel para fazer graça parecia uma aparição bizarra. Talvez pela altura elevada. Ron tinha um sorriso aberto junto a Hermione e Harry teve certeza que eles iriam se acertar de vez naquela natal. Os gêmeos eram a felicidade em pessoa aprontando com os irmãos e Gina acompanhava a cantoria desafinada dos mais velhos numa tradicional musica natalina bruxa.

Tudo parecia maravilhoso e aconchegante, mas ainda faltava algo para Harry e foi ao visualizar a maravilhosa árvore verde e frondosa no canto da sala lotada de presentes que seus olhos perderam o foco se dando conta do que estava faltando ali.

Verde.

Verde lembrava sonserina que lembrava o sonserino arrogante.

Draco Malfoy.

O moreno suspirou se encostando na parede num canto da sala. Havia convidado os Malfoys para a ceia na casa dos Weasleys. Claro que aquilo era um erro. Um Malfoy junto a um Weasley era quase querer provocar uma terceira guerra, mas sentia falta do loiro.

Fechou os olhos sorrindo ao se lembrar da careta de nojo quando fez o convite. Realmente aquilo era impossível. Estava tão perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos que nem notou a campainha tocar. O que ele notou foram os gritos e a indignação generalizada que se formou na já movimentada casa.

Piscou algumas vezes quendo percebeu a cena a sua frente:

Os três Malfoys estavam ali.

Na Toca.

Na casa dos Weasleys, mas isso não parecia muito animador. O Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Malfoy estavam trocando desaforos e Harry levou à mão a testa quando o Sr. Weasley pulou em cima de Lucius Malfoy em meio a tapas, socos e pontapés. A Sra. Weasley e a Sra. Malfoy não pareciam muito melhor mais não parecia haver riscos das duas saírem rolando pelo chão. Os gêmeos estavam sendo contidos por Carlinhos e Gui tentava separar os dois homens. E Ron estava sendo seguro por Gina e Hermione tentando avançar sobre Draco Malfoy. E sim, Malfoy tinha os olhos acinzentados frios e apertados em cima dele vindo na sua direção.

- Eu disse Potter. – a voz arrastada era cheia de veneno – Eu disse que esses selvagens não mereciam a nossa presença.

Draco continuava a falar o quanto aquilo era ridículo, que havia conseguido a muito custo convencer seus pais a irem ali para aquele circo, mas Harry não prestava mais atenção em suas palavras. Seu coração se inflava de um sentimento bom.

Draco Malfoy estava ali.

Draco Malfoy havia convencido seus pais.

E Draco Malfoy estava perto demais para ele conseguir prestar atenção em alguma outra coisa. O cabelo platinado levemente desalinhado pela irritação. Os olhos cinzentos fixos nos seus cheios de ódio. A boca de lábios finos levemente rosados que mal se moviam destilando veneno em palavras naquela voz arrastada que o fazia se arrepiar inteiro. Harry realmente não conseguia mais pensar sentindo aquele cheiro de perfume caro que se misturava a pele de Malfoy tornando o aroma numa mistura única e alucinante.

Harry não tinha como pensar tendo o outro tão perto e tão irritado.

Harry fez a única coisa que se corpo implorava por fazer. Puxou o outro pelo rosto e uniu seus lábios num beijo que tinha um gosto suave de saudade. Draco tinha um gosto adocicado e envolvente que viciava. Nunca cansaria de explorar aquela boca. Mas o som seco de um baque no chão, algumas exclamações de surpresa e outras de nojo o fizeram dar dois passos para trás lembrando-se da realidade onde se encontravam.

- Realmente conseguiu fazê-los calar a boca, Potter!

Draco tinha os braços cruzados na mesma expressão irritada de antes. Gina e o Sr. Malfoy haviam desmaiado no chão. A Sra. Weasley abria e fechava a boca sem saber muito bem como reagir. A Sra. Malfoy olhava para os dois de forma avaliativa. Os gêmeos, Carlinhos e Gui pareciam petrificados numa expressão de horror. Hermione consolava Ron que não parava de repetir que não precisava ter presenciado essa cena. O Sr. Weasley olhava para todos sem parecer saber o que tinha acontecido com um dos olhos roxos e o canto da boca sangrando.

Harry sentiu seu rosto ficar corado ao se dar conta do que tinha feito realmente.

- Eu... eu não... – tentou encarar o cinza, mas a expressão fechada de Draco o fez mudar de idéia – Desculpe... não foi... – era absurda a sua falta de palavras diante do sonserino – Eu não queria...

- Potter... – o tom de ameaça o fez levantar os olhos que já estavam pregados no chão – Cala a boca!

E Draco fechou o espaço entre eles segurando firme na sua nuca fazendo-o olhar e se perder naquele mar cinza.

- E antes que eu esqueça feliz natal!

O loiro roçou seu nariz fino e empinado no dele e Harry teve a certeza que aquele era realmente o melhor natal da sua vida quando sentiu a língua de Draco procurar a sua. Não importava que as duas famílias se matassem a volta deles. Os dois estavam ali e juntos. O resto eles resolveriam depois. No momento tudo que era queria era apreciar seu presente de natal. E como tinha pedido pelos lábios da Draco nos seus.

Foi com os olhos brilhando que deslizou a mão pela nuca do loiro acariciando os fios macios e murmurou entre os beijos.

- Feliz Natal Malfoy!

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_**Feliz Natal meus amores!!!!! **_

_**Eu sei que estou atrasada!!!! E essa é minha primeira Drarry... E como prometido ela é especial para a minha beta (sim, agora eu tenho uma beta) Dobby... Você é culpada pelo meu amor por Drarry... E essa fic é uma homenagem a todos do Potter Slash Fics que me animam todos os dias... E para todos aqueles que amam slash e Drarry...**_

_**Feliz Natal!!!!! **_

_**Milhões de beijinhos...**_

_**MarciaBS**_


End file.
